Elves and Dragon Riders
The Elves are from a planet called Fahiri who left, looking for both refuge knowledge. Aiana is the country the refugees are from, which is ruled by their current matriarch, Queen Narada. They are a noble race who take pride in their knowledge of the world around them. If they do not know something, they will do everything that they can to obtain that knowledge for they despise being in the dark about anything. The City of Elkmire is the social capital of the world of Fahiri, a melting pot of peoples and cultures from around the world. It is also the home of the elven queen, and where the Lynor family is from. The Wind Temple located in the north west is guarded by elven archers and dragon riders.* It is said to be the home of the Wind Deity's Life Crystal. The Wind God is one of the main four deities worshipped by Fahirians. The God of Wind and Knowledge Gale. The Goddess of Fire and Will Aya. The God of Water and Good Health Ahven. The Goddess of Earth and Fertility Sierra. The main four are the children of Aether the God of Light and Amaya the Goddess of the Dark. Besides being a deity of one of the elements, they are also deities of the Fahirian spirit. A deity's life crystal is hidden in each respective temple known only by said deity. For if a deity's life crystal were ever shattered, not only would the deity die but that particular aspect of the Fahirians would die as well. For example; if the life crystal of Aya were destroyed the Fahirians would lose their will and courage. When certain elven families learned of a plot to kill the gods, they made preparations to find a new world. If in the event one of the deities perished due to the failure of the Guardians, the families hoped that being off world would negate the effects a god's death would have on them. The Elves of course worship all the deities but they worship Gale, Aether, and Amaya above the others. They pray for guidance in their quest to expand their knowledge of the world around them and in this case, of the new world around them. * The dragon riders are members of Tempil del Draconis who train and bond with their dragon. Tempil del Draconis was formed thousands of years ago by the Knights of Elkmire. These elven knights discovered that the dragons could be trained, and eventually, be bonded with. The dragon chooses its rider after it hatches. Dragons are western based ( four legs and wings ) with three types; fire, water, and ice based. All dragons have different personalities like people. Dragons and their rider can communicate telepathically once they have bonded. A bond is formed once the dragon feels complete trust in their rider, then begin to communicate with them telepathically. Once a dragon and rider are bonded, they are bonded until one or both of them dies.The Elves Dragons and Dragon Riders are from the comic Fahiri by Fahiri Comics ( deviantart user selinariel )